NE FUIS PAS
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: One Shot: Une mélodie... deux adolescents seuls... une peur... SLASH HPDM, possibilité d'un lemon...


…**_NE FUIS PAS_**…

o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o

**Note de l'auteur :** Bah, Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Euh… du Draco/Harry.

_**Je vous laisse lire maintenant. **_

_**Bizes… **Sanka**… **_

o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o

« **_Ne fuis Pas_** »

o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je tomberai amoureux d'Harry Potter, j'aurai fait interner la personne d'urgence. Et pourtant c'est bien dans le lit du balafré que je me trouve.

Je suis tombé amoureux de tout en lui : ses cheveux indomptables, ses yeux verts si lumineux, ses lèvres pleines et roses, ses épaules larges, ses ventre plat, ses bras et ses jambes musclés…  
Mais ce que je préfère chez lui c'est la sensualité, la sensibilité qu'il dégage quand il joue d'un instrument. Parce que ce grand idiot, incapable de faire une potion correcte, on lui met un instrument dans les mains et en deux jours il maîtrise.  
Déprimant, pour moi qui n'arrive pas à jouer trois notes avec une simple flûte.

Bref, revenons à nos dragons. Je pense que je vais vous expliquer comment tout cela est arrivé.

**o0o0o0o_ Flash_ o0o0o0o _Back_ o0o0o0o**

Le château était silencieux et j'entamai ma dernière ronde, avant d'aller me coucher. Il était minuit et j'avais déjà attrapé trois couples prés de la tour d'Astronomie et deux gamins qui cherchaient les cuisines.  
Je me trouvai dans le couloir où se trouve la fameuse Salle sur Demande quand un bruit attira mon attention. Au début c'était trop indistinct pour que je puisse dire ce que c'était mais en me rapprochant je reconnu les accords d'un piano.  
La mélodie était douce, belle, poignante, comme les sanglots d'un Homme, qui en avait trop vu, trop vécu. Si au départ j'avais décidé d'enlever des points et de coller une retenue au resquilleur cette musique m'a fait changer d'avis. J'ai donc fait demi-tour et j'ai regagné ma chambre de préfet, sans avoir chercher à savoir qui était le musicien. Mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il reviendrait et je savais que j'y retournerai.

Le lendemain l'air m'a hanté. Les quelques notes que j'avais saisit passées en boucle dans ma tête. C'est donc avec joie que le soir venu, après le couvre feu je me suis dirigé vers la Salle.  
Le musicien y était déjà. Les accords d'une guitare raisonnaient dans tout le couloir. Je me suis approché et assit contre le mur, à la gauche de la porte. Presque toute la nuit je l'ai écouté jouer de divers instruments, allant du piano à la flûte en passant par le violon.  
J'aimais sa façon de jouer, tantôt avec grâce, douceur, sensualité, tantôt avec force, brutalité. La personne qui jouait été un véritable virtuose.  
Le samedi matin, je me suis réveillé courbaturé, toujours assit contre la pierre froide du mur où je m'étais adossé la veille. Mon musicien avait quitté sa salle de musique.

J'ai continué à y aller durant plus de trois mois.  
Un beau jour, enfin une nuit, j'ai pris mon courage à de mains et je suis entré. Et je suis tombé sur Potter assit devant un magnifique piano d'un noir profond.

**- Eh bien, Malfoy, je me demandai si tu oserais entrer un jour, où si tu préférais m'espionner.**

**- Je ne t'espionne pas !** m'indignai-je.

Il me répondit d'un sourire narquois et se mit à jouer, un air joyeux. J'aurai presque pu voir les notes sautiller si elles avaient été matérielles.  
Ce con se foutait de ma gueule à travers sa musique ! Et moi je restai planté là à le regarder la bouche ouverte.

**- Assied toi, Draco.** Me dit-il en se décalant sur son petit banc.

Je n'ai même pas tilté à l'utilisation de mon prénom, j'étai beaucoup trop abasourdit, je l'ai juste rejoint.

**- Tu sais jouer ?** m'a-t-il demandé.

**- Oh non même pas en rêve Potter, c'est tout juste si je connais la gamme et les différente clés.**

Il me fit à nouveau un sourire, indulgent cette fois, et recommença à jouer.

Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment qu'on a arrêté de se détester et de s'insulter. D'ailleurs nos amis se posaient des questions mais ça nous était égal.  
Petit à petit on a commencé à parler, de tout et de rien, puis de nos vies. Lui et ses moldus, que j'ai d'ailleurs tout d suite détesté. Moi et ma famille, les mangemorts.

Doucement on s'est rapproché. Il a finit par me convaincre qu'il pourrait m'apprendre à jouer du piano et c'est là je crois que je suis tombé amoureux. Complètement et raide dingue.  
Reprenant une nouvelle fois mon courage à deux mains, j'ai décidé de tout lui avouer…

**- Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose…**

Devant mon air trop sérieux il a froncé les sourcil et à quitter son banc pour venir me rejoindre sur le grand canapé carmin.

**- C'est grave ?**

- …

**- Dray, Draco répond-moi !**

**- Jesuisamoureuxdetoi, je crois.**

**- Pardon ?**

A ce moment là j'ai ressentis, dans sa voix, de la colère et de la déception, Pourquoi, je ne le savais pas encore.

**- Je crois que je… t'aime.** Lui ai-je répondu d'une toute petite voix.

Il s'es levé et m'a toisé froidement. C'était la première fois depuis que l'on se retrouvait toutes les nuits dans cette pièce.

**- Tu… tu n'as pas le droit !**

Il s'es enfuis en courant et a claqué la porte derrière lui.  
Moi je me suis recroquevillé sur le canapé et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps j'ai pleuré, en lui murmurant sans cesse de ne pas fuir.

Après ça il m'a évité autant qu'il pouvait, ne venant plus jouer, ne me parlant plus quand on avait cours en commun ou quand on se croisait dans les couloirs.  
Ses amis qui savaient que nous étions devenu amis, ont commencé à s'inquiéter car il vivait comme un automate, tout comme moi. Un soir ils ont décidé de mettre les choses au clair, même si ils ne m'appréciaient pas, nous voir comme ça leur faisait se faire du soucis.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** me demanda Granger.

**- Rien !** répondis-je sincèrement.

**- Alors raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé et peut-être que tout les trois on arrivera à comprendre.**

Je lui es tout raconté, comment je l'avais entendu jouer pour la première fois, combien ça m'avait plut, comment j'étai entré dans la Salle, comment nous étions devenu amis et surtout comment c'était passée la dernière nuit.

**- Mais t'es con, Malfoy !** s'exclama le rouquin, et avant que je ne puisse répondre il a continué. **Toutes les personnes qui entoure Harry, et qui l'aiment finissent par mourir. Regarde, ses parents, tout d'abord, puis Sirius, Hagrid, Cho** ( _NdeMoi : A bas Salope ! pardon, continuons…_)**, … Il a simplement peur de te perdre toi aussi et je pense sincèrement que tes sentiments sont réciproques.**

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour digérer les informations.

**- Putain et je suis sensé faire quoi moi ?** questionnai-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

**- Sois dans le couloir où y a ta chambre après le repas. On l'amènera.**

Donc le lendemain, j'étai adossé à une statue de marbre doré qui représentait une fée de dessin animé moldu, Tinkerbell si j'avais bien compris. Le Trio d'Or débarqua vers dix-huit heures, Weasley et granger m'ont immédiatement vu et ont fait demi-tour, par contre mon gryffy qui marchait la tête baissée perdu dans ses sombres pensées ne m'avait pas vu.  
Je l'attrapai par le bras et faisait fi de ses protestations l'entraînait dans ma chambre.

**- Malfoy, explique toi et vite !** cracha-t-il.

**- Il se trouve mon cher Harry qu'après voir parlé avec tes amis, on soit arrivé à la conclusion que mes sentiments étaient peut-être réciproques.**

**- Arrête de divaguer, okay ? Et laisse moi sortir, maintenant !**

**- Putain de bordel de merdre, Potter t'as peur de quoi ? **

Je fus étonné quand il s'empara de mes lèvres dans un baiser violent, brutal, blaisant. Rien à voir avec un premier baiser.

**- De te perdre.**

**- Pardon ?** demandai-je quelque peu dérouté.

**- De quoi j'ai peur ? De te perdre.**

**- Mais je n'ai aucune intention de mourir, Harry.** Dis-je avant de lui ravir ses lèvres.

Notre deuxième baiser fut doux, presque hésitant, montrant l'amour que nous nous portions l'un envers l'autre. Ce deuxième baiser scellant la promesse, implicite, que je lui avais fait de ne jamais le laisser.

Je ne sais plus très bien comment ça a dégénéré mais on s'est rapidement retrouvé, tous les deux, nu sur mon lit. Par contre je n'oublierai jamais le feu de ses mains sur ma peau, son souffle dans mon cou, ses baisers, nos souffles haletants, nos cris, notre jouissance… Si je devais choisir un seul mot pour décrire cette première fois je dirai : Fusionnelle !

**o0o0o0o** **_Flash _o0o0o0o** **_Back_** **o0o0o0o** **_End_** **o0o0o0o**

Aujourd'hui, cette nuit, je suis collé à lui, caressant ses cheveux.

Nous avons fait l'Amour, une fois de plus. Mais cette nuit était spéciale. C'était pour célébré nos trois premier mois ensemble et le futur naissance des jumeaux que j'attend, dans à peu prés six mois.

« _Je crois que je suis le mec le plus heureux de cette foutu planète !_ » me dis-je en le regardant sourire dans son sommeil, avant de me demander comme ce mec, mon mec, à réussit à me transformer en un Poufsouffle tout dégoulinant de bon sentiments et romantique au possible.

« _Ne dit-on pas que la musique adoucie les mœurs ? _» …

o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o

**_Note de moi :_** Voila, voila, petit One Shot écrit à 4h du matin. (J'suis insomniaque, c'est l'horeur!). J'espère que vous avez aimé.

**_Ps :_** Si le lemon que je n'ai pas integré à l'histoire vous interesse, faites savoir et je le publirai...

_Bizes et à Bientôt…_

_Sanka… _


End file.
